


Farewell

by JBROSE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Goodbyes, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBROSE/pseuds/JBROSE
Summary: Hello, darkness my old friend....





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This has in no way been edited. So mistakes are my own. In fact, this was written on the spot the very second it came into my head. Very AU.

Stiles looked at the clock on the microwave and sighed before carefully blowing out the candles on his birthday cake, that he had baked for himself. It was not anything over the top like Lydia had when the pack celebrated her birthday the month before. In fact, apart from Danny who wished him a happy birthday as he sat next door to in chemistry no one else had even hinted that they even cared or even knew what this day meant.

Even his father had not even called, not that he remembered half the time anyway. Ever since his mother had died, his father spent his time between work and drowning in a bottle of whiskey. Even his best friend Scott had left him, claiming that it was no longer safe for him due to the current threat of the month.

Stiles thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an ear piercing howl, followed moments later by four more. Not bothering to move from his chair Stiles softly called for them to just come in, after all, there was no use trying to fight a pack of Alphas by himself and he doubts that anyone would come if he called them for help anyway.

Deciding if he was going to die then he might as well show some hospitality beforehand hoping that it would at least be quick. Stiles heard the front door open followed by the tapping of a can against the wooden floors. Standing up slowly he stood with his hands in front of him looking at the floor as they entered the kitchen.

He knew who they were only because he had managed to overhear a conversation between Scott and Isaac when he was changing his morning classes books to afternoon ones at his locker. Still not looking up he pulled out a seat and offered it to the leader. He did not know his name, in fact, that only thing he knew was the whole pack was made up of Alpha’s and the leader was blind.

Thinking of his mother, his manners kicked in again.

“Would like something to drink? I’m afraid we only have coffee, tea, and water.”  

Stiles waited in silence and could not help but flinch when he felt soft fingers on his chin tilting his face up. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in any form that it felt odd, even foreign. Allowing himself a moment of weakness he allowed his eyes to meet with a pair of bright red eyes of a young woman before he dropped them again. He had only ever seen those coloured eyes twice before the first time was the night Peter offered to change him, while his nurse's body was slowly decomposing in the trunk of the car and the last night he saw Derek Hale as he informed him that he was never part of his pack and never would be.

Surprisingly it was a male’s British accent that spoke next even though it was not to answer his question.

“Why are you here alone? I was informed that it’s the day of your birth. Where is your pack?”

What happened next caused the wolves in the room to shiver in fright, not of the boy who allowed a single tear to fall but the hollow voice in which he answered

“Your information was right at least on one thing. It is my birthday but as for pack, I do not have one. If you’re talking about the Hale pack I was never a part of it just a means to an end, to get rid of previous Alpha. As for anyone else…”

At this point Stiles stopped talking, they did not need to know how no one wanted him around. That even his own father would rather spend days at a time working to just avoid him. Lost in his thoughts he missed the look that Kali exchanged with Deucalion. They both heard and smelt that the young boy before them spoke the truth but could hardly believe what they were hearing. When Stiles had first come to their attention it was widely known throughout the werewolf community that he was linked to the Hales. After all, a half-fairy with a Spark was rare and was treasured, and in some cases seen as royalty. To hear that not only was he abandoned by his pack but his from what they had witnessed his own sire made them angry.

It did not escape Deucalion’s notice how he flinched when he was touched either, causing his anger to get worse to the point the room filled with a growl, soft enough not to reach the boy's ears but for the twins and Ennis who remained outside to let out low whimpers. A part of him wanted to just take the boy away and burn the whole town to the ground as payment for the pay they had caused the boy. The more reasonable side knew that was not possible, well not the last part but maybe, just maybe they could get the boy to come with them of his own free will.

Kali continued to watch Deucalion as she let her fingers continue to hold the boys face. As much as she did not want to she knew that Deucalion could order her to kill the poor boy as much as he could choose to bring him with them.

While this was happening, Stiles continued to remain still. If there was one thing he learned from all his research and his time with Peter was do not make any movements and just because everything was peaceful at the moment, hell could break out a second later. He could not stop himself however from jumping a little as the wolf with the accent spoke again

“Ethan, Aiden go and pack Mr. Stilinski a bag. We are leaving this town tonight and bring him with us.”

Deucalion did not bother waiting to see if they would do as they were told before he focused back to the boy.

“I know you have questions, but for now what you need to do is write a letter, telling your sire that you’ve left home of your own free will. I do not care what you write but you are not to mention myself or my pack. Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles gave a small yes before removing a letter from his pocket. He had written earlier that day and had planned to leave anyway. Not bothering to look at it he passed it to the women in front of him before going back to looking at the floor, ignoring the sudden movement around him. It was not until they passed the Thank you for visiting sign did Stiles allow himself to truly cry.

 

_Sheriff,_

_I’ve gone and don’t want to be found. I know since mum died that you wished it was me and not her. I can’t bring her back, but I can at least no longer be in your way or a constant reminder of what you have lost. I don’t know why I’m telling you this since I can’t remember the last time you even asked but I finished school. Mr Harris, is not as bad as he seems. He helped me to know everything I needed to do my final tests. I got top marks but as I said previously I don’t know why I even added this. Anyway, I can’t think of anything else to say._

_Stiles_

 

 

 

 


End file.
